The Silent Treatment
by aavveerryy
Summary: Bella gives Edward the silent treatment because he bribed Alice to kidnap her. Again.


**Bella pov**

 **Edward did it again. And this time, I wasn't going to just listen and go along with it. No. I was going to give him the silent treatment until he promised to never bribe Alice or let her kidnap me again. Ever.**

 **"Two minutes!" Alice called, her voice overly chipper as always.**

 **I mumbled something about wanting to die rather than be here and saw her roll her eyes.**

 **"He's here!" She sang.**

 **I practiced my angry face. I only hoped I had the mental strength to ignore his beautiful face...**

 **Then he walked in. My eyes narrowed and my lips automatically pressed into a thin line.**

 **"Bella?" Edward questioned, his voice clouded with confusion. Good. Let him be confused.**

 **I turned away from his forlorn face and crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the ground. I felt a longing to run to him, but suppressed it. I couldn't give in.**

 **Jasper walked in and stared. He probably felt he intensity of my changing emotions. He quickly walked out.**

 **"Good luck Edward." Alice said with a giggle. With a wink directed towards me, she slipped away to follow Jasper.**

 **"Bella?" He questioned. "Love, what's wrong?"**

 **I turned around and was about to glare at him when I noticed his smoldering eyes were inches away.**

 **I gasped. This would be harder than I thought.**

 **Edwards pov**

 **As I neared home, I heard Alice thinking, "** _ **Bella isn't a happy camper. In fact, she's pissed. Really pissed."**_

 **Bella couldn't stay mad at me for longer than five minutes so I wasn't very worried. I pulled into the driveway right next to Alice's new yellow Porsche.**

 **I couldn't get to the door fast enough. I couldn't wait to see Bella. But when I threw open the door, her eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips together so hard they turned white.**

 **"Bella?" I asked? I was confused. What did I do?**

 **Bella turned away and crossed her arms. Then Jasper came in. His eyes widened. "** _ **Dang man. What'd you do? Her anger is too much for me to handle. Hope she doesn't kill you."**_

 **With that, Jasper left the room. "Good luck Edward." Alice giggled. She then winked at Bella and left the room.**

 **I walked forward. "Bella? Love what's wrong?"**

 **She turned around, her eyes hard, then she inhaled quietly. She hadn't realized I was so close. I fought the urge to grin. This couldn't be that hard.**

 **Bella pov**

 **With his eyes smoldering, he parted his lips and his sweet breath washed over my face. I inhaled a little gasp and watched him suppress a grin. So he thought he could dazzle his way out of this? He probably could.**

 **Five minutes later and I still hadn't said a word. I bet he's surprised. I've never stayed mad at him for longer than five minutes. But I'm determined to get what I want.**

 **Edwards pov**

 **"Bella? Please tell me what I did wrong?"**

 **This wasn't going to work. I would have to try something else. I hooked my finger under her chin and turned her to face me. She tried to squirm away but I gently grabbed her jaw.**

 **Making sure I want hurting her, I leaned closer. "Bella." I breathed, fanning my cool breath over her face.**

 **Her cheeks turned red and she tried to squirm away. I tightened my grip just a little. "Please answer me." I pleaded, watching her mouth open a little and her eyes soften.**

 **"Please tell me what I did wrong. I won't do it again." I said, making my voice smooth, trying to cover the anxiety I felt.**

 **She shook her head, which was hard to do considering I was still holding her jaw. I let go, and stared her straight in the eyes.**

 **"Isabella Marie Swan." I said.**

 **I saw her shudder and her eyes got wider.**

 **"I want, no, need you to tell me what I did wrong."**

 **"Isabella." I said in a scolding voice.**

 **She gulped. This would be fun.**

 **Bella's pov**

 **"Bella please tell me what I did wrong?" He pleaded for the tenth time. Again I didn't even acknowledge him.**

 **He then hooked one finger under my chin and turned me to face him. I tried to turn the other way but he had a hold of my jaw. It was gentle but firm.**

 **"Bella." His cool breath fanned across my face and his eyes smoldered, making it hard for me to remember why I was mad at him.**

 **I felt my cheeks turn red and I tried to squirm away but he just tightened his grip on my jaw.**

 **"Please tell me what I did wrong. I won't do it again." He said.**

 **My mouth dropped a little at his beauty. He was so beautiful, even when he was pleading. I shook my head, which was kind of hard to do considering he was still holding my jaw.**

 **He released my jaw. I turned around to glare at the floor.**

 **"Isabella Marie Swan. " He said, his voice like velvet but condensing at the same time.**

 **I shuddered involuntarily and my eyes widened at the sound of my full name. I loved the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. He had me completely under control now.**

 **"Isabella I want, no, need you to tell me what I did wrong." He said, his voice taking on a scolding tone, like he was talking to a child.**

 **I gulped. I couldn't even remember why I wasn't talking to him. All I could focus on was his beautiful face.**

 **I sighed. A small smirk flew across his face. It was so fleeting, I might have imagined it. He had me and he knew it.**

 **"Isabella. Are you going to tell me now? Or will I just have to make you?" He chuckled, raising one perfect eyebrow. I'm sure he heard my heart rate accelerate faster than it ever had before.**

 **"U-um." Damn. I talked.**

 **He grinned triumphantly. "Uh, I um, what did you say?**

 **He chuckled again, moving his lips to the edge of mine. "I was asking why you were mad at me?"**

 **"U-uh because you had Alice k-kidnap me again and I'm tired of being treated like a l-little kid."**

 **The whole time I was talking, Edwards lips were moving from my ear to my collar bone and back up again.**

 **Edward pov**

 **"Isabella. Are you going to tell me what I did wrong or am I going to have to make you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Her heart was pounding, filling my ears.**

 **"U-um." She finally talked. I knew she would.**

 **I grinned.**

 **"Uh, I um, what did you say?" She asked, looking disoriented.**

 **I chuckled, moving my lips to the perfect edge of hers. "I was asking why you were mad at me." I explained, watching it slowly register.**

 **I started moving my lips from her ear to her collar bone, feeling her shiver. "U-uh because you had Alice k-kidnap me again and I'm tired of being treated like a l-little kid." She stammered.**

 **Bella's pov**

 **He chuckled moving his lips to mine. As his cold lips molded to my warm ones, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.**

 **As he whispered "I promise." I drifted off into dreams filled with Edward.**


End file.
